Virtual reality technology is a technology of computer simulation systems that can create and experience a virtual world. The virtual reality technology that uses the computer to generate simulation environments is an interactive 3D dynamic vision and physical behavior simulation system integrated with multi-source information, in which users can immerse in the environments. Virtual reality technology mainly includes environment simulation, sensing, natural skills, and sensing apparatus, etc., wherein, the natural skills refer to the head rotation, eye movement, gestures, or other physical behaviors of human being. The data corresponding to the motions of the participant is processed by the computer. Moreover, the user's input is responded by the computer in real-time, and fed back to the user's facial features. Such process is a critical part in the virtual reality technology.
With the further popularization of virtual reality technology, the virtual reality omni-directional moving platform allows users to walk in the virtual reality. Moreover, the virtual reality device should provide a position limitation in the vertical direction when the user is moving forward to offer an effective support for human body. Meanwhile, a horizontal rotation may be allowed to ensure that the human body changes direction normally. When the user is not walking, the movement in vertical direction should be released, so that users can squat and jump. Therefore, an essential part of the virtual reality omni-directional moving platform is a smart motion determination and position limitation device which can determine the current motion trend of the user and provide corresponding limitation to ensure the safety without influencing the effects of use.